The Day I Never Thought Would Come
by We Sparkle
Summary: This is after eclipse the day before the wedding. Everyone goes crazy even Alice what will Bella and Edward do? - I'm really really bad at summary's please R&R- B&E A
1. Crazy Fever

**OK this is my First!! fanfition on yea hope ya like it. Its about the day before Bella's wedding and everyone is going crazy including Alice what will Edward and Bella do? it suck at summaries.. uh I'm really bad at this OK so we do not own Edward or Bella or Alice or Jasper or Emmett or Esme or Mike or Roselle or any of the Cullen's :(  
**

* * *

I thought the day would never come. The day where I get married to the one and only Edward Cullen even thought he is the man of my dreams, it's just I'm Way Way WAY to young. Let's see I'm 19 just got out of high school, and already had more then enough life or death experiences. And here I am sleeping next to him and the day before my freaking wedding.

"Bella" Edward said in his wonderful velvety voice. "Bella wake up Alice is going to freak or I should say already has." Why would Alice go crazy? I asked myself.

"Uh go away I want to sleep. What time is it anyway?" I said in my 'go away or else" voice.

"Its 12:00 pm sweetheart and I really don't think you want me to leave do you?" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Wait, what! Its 12:00 the party oh god Alice Ah!" I almost screamed. I tried to get up but it seams that Edward got me strapped to the bed with his arms. "Edward move Alice is going to go nuts!"

"Shh I know what I can't have you for myself when you're awake in the morning." He said to me in his joking voice that I know way to well.

"Not when Alice is going probably going crazy." I said when he pouted. "OK maybe a few minutes."

"Don't worry, love Alice will have her head still on her body when we get down there." He said smiling with the first sun ray hitting his teeth blinding me with the brilliance. Then he wrapped his arms around me in a minter castle protecting me and kissed my cheek lovingly. Then I looked up into his eyes and realized I can't wait to be married to him. "I love you forever." He whispered into my ear in the most romantic voice.

"I love you too." Trying to do the same voice but it came out like I was yelling at him in a low voice, in other words not pretty. He laughed quietly. "Ok time for me to get up." I smiled at him and he rolled his eyes and let go of me. "Thank you very much."

"Oh great now I just need a thank you card." I smiled out him.

"I'm taking a shower." I said.

"Hmm you think I could come." He said smiling.

"Uh let me think about it" I said with a dramatic pause. "I don't think so big guy. Maybe once where married." I winked

"Oh great I have to wait that long" he said getting up and going to the door. "Are you sure you want to wait that long." I nodded. "Ok then ill be downstairs."

"Ok ill be down when I'm ready."

EPOV

When I walked out the door I knew I could not leave her so I went back into are room and sat in front of the bathroom door. I love her so much I can't let her go for even a second with her luck she might drown in that shower… SHE MIGHT DROWN!! Oh my god I had to get in there she might be dead already! I ran into the bath only think she could be drowning or slipped in the bathtub and broke her neck. "Bella!!"

"Edward!! What are you doing!!" She screamed at me standing there taking a towel and wrapping it around her. "Edward I told you No get out!"

"Bella uh sorry I thought you where uh drowning or slipped I didn't-"but before I could finish she came up and hugged me. **(hah didn't see that coming did ya?)**

"Edward!! Edward.. I'm fine thank you; you really REALLY care about me, thank you." She said on the break of crying her eyes out and I was speechless I was expecting hell on EARTH but no I got a hug.

"uh, I will always care no matter what ,I love you" I said with so much meaning and emotion it surprised me. Then she blushed So much I thought she was going to turn into a tomato.

"Uh Edward yea I'm going to take a shower now you can stay in the room if you want but not in the Tub!!" She said- yelling at the last part – and I smiled.

"Ill take you up on that offer" winking and sitting down on the wall on the other side of the tub. She rolled her eyes.

" Now it looks like I don't get anytime alone" she glared at me. And I shrugged.

"You asked for it." I said trying to hold back the laugh..

BPOV

I probably had one of the most embarrassing moments in my life luckily I shared it with Edward. I stepped out of the shower and of course Edward had a towel ready for me – I rolled my eyes at this -.

"You are a pretty good singer you know." He said laughing

"Oh thanks ill be here all eternity." I said rolling my eyes. I put on the most comfortable clothes I could find even thought I bet they will be changed by Alice. Then I went back in the bathroom to dry and give my hair a good old brushing before I had to go thought this going to be long day.

"Wow nice hair you should do the down strait don't care my hair will probably be changed my Alice anyway look more often." He said to me and we both laughed.

"Yea it's a nice one right. Ok time for me to meet my doom." I said

"You know I would never let that happen." He said "but Alice might hurt your pretty hair style with a evil curling iron ohhh." He said with his hand going up in down like Dracula.

We walked out of the room are room with are hand locked together like the never want to let go – witch of course they don't – Then I stopped and realized that Edward is unusually happy Really too happy for my liking. "Edward why are you so happy today? You're scaring me" I said as he laughed.

"What is it a rule that I can't be happy?" he said still laughing. I reached up to feel him forehead just in case vampires get colds. He rolled his eyes at this.

"Love, 2 things #1 Vampires can't get fevers and #2 you'll be happy to when you see this. Trust me" reaching down and kissing me.

"K, I'm still watching you thought..." I muttered when he particle threw/flue me down the stairs. To have me looking at a Huge picture of a Chapel with huge stain glass windows, wonderful hand carved wood frame and the big doors with huge panels the size of Emmett standing on his tiptoes.

"Like it" Edward says when he slides next to me his hand around my waste.

"Edward its… it's… Wonderful, I love it, I love you, I love being able to be your wife Edward!" I said crying trying to keep the tears in but couldn't I loved going to be married to Edward the most wonderful guy in the world in this wonderful church..

"I love you too, and I can't wait to be husband." He said just as Alice comes running thought the door.

"Thank god your awake you were sleeping for ever!!" Alice said "Ok come on we have a lot to do. Oh my god the Bachelorette party oh my god I can't believe it I forgot about it Oh my, this is bad this is very bad. Rose!! Esme!! We got a Big problem." Just then Rosalie and Esme come running in the door at vampire speed.

"What's the problem? Oh good your awake Bella good morning. Alice what is the problem!" Esme said in the most hurried voice I have ever heard her use before.

"The. Bachelorette. Party!!" Alice could barely get the words out. "And what about the Bachelor party!! Jasper!!" Jasper comes running down at vampire speed to but running and picking her up.

"Alice are you ok? Your emotions are going crazy." Jasper said.

"Yea I'm fine. Put Me Down. Please and do you have the Bachelor party set yet! Because if you don't-"Jasper stopped her in mid sentence.

"Me and Emmett got in under control don't worry." Jasper said, "Now calm down breathe in" Alice breathed in. "and breathe out" Alice breathed out. "Ok now quiet voices."

"Ok" Alice said calming down.

"Uh Alice me and Bella are going to go see the Chapel Ok?" Edward said in a soothing voice.

"Uh sure Ed you can go to the pretty Chappell." Alice said stumbling backwards "oh look at all the pretty colors." Jasper catching her.

"Uh I'm going to take Alice up stairs because I think she is going a tad bit crazy under this pressure." Jasper said taking her up stairs awkwardly.

"Oh pretty stairs. Oh stairs go bye bye. Oh Dory hi door nice to meet you do-"

Hearing the door shut before she got the or out.

"Uh does that happen often?" I whispered to Edward

"Uh I really don't know…" Edward said confused. "Ok" clapping his hands together. "Lets go Bells, you got everything under control right guys?" he said to rose and Esme.

"Girls" Rosalie corrected him when looking at her nails.

"Ok Girls do you everything under control?" Edward asked again.

"Yes" this time Esme answered "You two kids have fun." With that Edward scoped me up in his arms – not letting me walk of course – and bringing me to his Shiny Volvo.

* * *

**ok I'm working on the next chapter hoped u liked this on review. Wait am i suppose to do this "Doc." thing? I'm very computer challenged. Don't Worry i had my friend Sidney fix it all so yea  
**


	2. the future

* * *

  


* * *

  


* * *

  


**hey my peeps yea it's been a weird week everyone is pissed at me and yea so read and review.**

* * *

He put me in his Volvo with its nice leather seats fitting my every curve

He put me in his Volvo with its nice leather seats fitting my every curve.

"Ok so where is the chapel…?" I paused I really didn't want to see it I wanted alone time with him. "Do we have to see it also because, sorry to say, I want it to be a surprise." I said worried he would say you have to see it and make me feel guilty.

"We don't have to, actually I really don't want to either I just want to be with you right now." He said in his calm velvety voice that I love. "Lets go to the meadow, 'Kay?"

I smiled that was exactly where I wanted to go right now. I nodded, and he smiled back. Sometimes it felt like he could read my mind, like he was just faking that he couldn't, but then Alice would have told me. The ride was quiet and I liked it. It gave me time to think I sat with my legs huddled in my arms staring out the window. The trees looked like a wall of green speeding by at 120 miles an hour.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Hmm?" he said. This was one of those times he wished he could read my mind.

"What are you thinking? You always ask me but you never tell me what you're thinking, and I just think I have the right to know." I said trying to get an answer out him, already knowing wouldn't prevail.

"I'm thinking: what will be are future? Will it be good… or crash under us and watch us fall into are bloody death of hell and laugh at us while we burn?" He said in a wondering tone, and he even got me wondering what are future will be like. I stared at him in shock.

"I know what are future will be like." I said with dignity, and he looked at me with surprise on his face that kind of scared me.

"You do? How? When? What?" he asked shuddering and confused. I laughed and he just looked at me again I laughed even more at this. "What?"

"Our future will be what we want it to be… and… I… want it to be a good future, and it will because I'll be with you." I was surprised I had actually made sense. He smiled and we both laughed at the same time.

"I never knew you where so deep Bella." He said with a smirk in his voice. "I bet it will be a great future to… actually I _know_ it will be." We laughed again. Then I noticed that the car was stopped. _When did it stop? _ I asked myself.

"Wait Edward when did we stop, when we were talking?" I said now I was confused as ever.

"We stopped awhile ago when you said you knew are future." He said. "Didn't you feel us stop?"

"Uh no!" I said "Are we here? Oh great now I'm as confused as a crazed, spastic Ellie. Come _on._" I screamed.

"An Ellie?" He said confused. Then he got out and opened my door and put me on his back. "Ok _Ellie_ lets go." Then he ran off at vampire speed to are meadow.

* * *

**yea ok Ellie is my crazed spastic friend that is weird and awesome - she is the only on that is did not get pissed at me this week. ok people its time to review go go GO!!  
**

* * *


	3. AN

A/N

**A/N**

Ok guys sorry I have no time to update – it's me a hectic week – but u guys have to review please and yes I know I have A lot of spelling mistakes. I'm having my friend's proof read the next one. Well the next chapter Emmett will go crazy Rosalie is going to be very stubborn and Alice still is trying to clear her head. Will Edward and Bella chose to have there wedding in Los Vegas or will the stick to Alice's plan??


	4. Sorry I'm Stoping

Hey guys no one has reviewed and I'm really lazy but I'm going to discontinue the story sorry guys Bye. I might make another story for the host with Ian oh.

Peace out. Sorry

Tori


End file.
